the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku son
Character Goku is a main chararcter and a protagonist of the show,he is the strongest of the mushroom fighters has more power than toad and luigi combined,he appears in every episode in the series,goku enjoy fighting bad guy and goku is also quite unintelligent and clumsy. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition, specifically sport fighting, and eating. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters erroneously assume he is stupid, when, in fact, once he has a basic understanding of a concept, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. While Goku is ultimately kindhearted, forgiving, and unquestionably loyal to the side of good, and did not inherit any of the inherently evil traits of his heritage, his Saiyan bloodline and its traits for combat have played small or moderate role in his judgement. He chose to remain in space after Frieza's first defeat rather than return home soon, and did not come home to his family until two years later, when the restored Frieza was heading to Earth. When he trained Gohan and learned that his son had enough dormant power to destroy Cell, he chose not to train himself and his son for one more year, because rather than becoming strong enough to defeat Cell himself, he planned on sending his own son to fight the monster, gambling that Gohan would awaken his hidden power just in time during his struggling fight against Cell and ultimately win. He even went as far as giving a Senzu Bean to Cell so that Gohan gets a fair match against him, rather than a better chance to win and save the world. Also, after his death during the Cell Games, he chose not to be revived and return to his family to raise his still young son. Although he reasoned that Earth is repeatedly in danger because of Goku's enemies, and may become safer if he did not come back. Goku also has an unfathomable appetite; not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against several enemies. On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun, Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. Goku's Power & Ablities Goku is one of the most powerful characters in the series, able to take on many powerful opponents and hold his own. As a baby, Goku was stated to have a power level of 2, but by the time he had grown into a child his power was 10, going to 100 when he briefly uses the Great Ape form, his Great Ape form at this time was described as having destructive power similar to that of a battleship's main gun. When he competed in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's power had increased to 180 thanks to his training. After drinking the Ultra Divine Water to combat King Piccolo, Goku's power level increased to 260. By the time of his battle with Raditz, his power level had become 416. After training with King Kai in the Other World, Goku's power level had increased to be over 8,000, Thanks to training, Goku's power had increased to 90,000 by the time of his battle with the Ginyu Force. It then takes a leap to 3,000,000 thanks to a Zenkai, and it increases to 150,000,000 while utilizing his Super Saiyan form against Frieza. In terms of physical strength, Goku is shown to be able to lift two tons on each limb while training,When transforming into a Super Saiyan, he can lift 10 tons on each limb easily. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku is able to lift up and throw the top of a mountain in his Golden Great Ape form (which is similar to what he can do as a regular Great Ape) and lifts half a city while in his Super Saiyan 4 state, though it leaves him panting. Kamehameha Goku's signature move throughout the series. Goku first learns the move after witnessing Master Roshi using it to save the Ox-King and Chi-Chi's castle from an inferno (but only ends up destroying it, along with a nearby mountain). Throughout the remainder of Dragon Ball, Goku continues to master the Kamehameha and uses it in nearly every battle during Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Kaio-ken Goku learns this technique after his death against Raditz while training under King Kai. He uses this attack numerous times throughout early Dragon Ball Z up until his ascension to a Super Saiyan. Spirit Bomb Arguably Goku's most powerful technique, taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Goku uses the Spirit Bomb numerous times, most notably against Frieza and Kid Buu. It is only against the latter that the technique actually works in this storyline. Instant Transmission This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. Dragon Fist Goku punches creating a dragon shaped attack Super Saiyan Goku achieves this powerful transformation in a rage after Frieza kills Krillin. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power and the idea of a possible Super Saiyan. As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges both the Saiyan race and the death of his best friend Krillin. Super Saiyan 2 Goku achieved this transformation while training on King Kai's Planet in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation,. It was first seen when Goku powers up to overflow Yakon with energy, and Vegeta notes that Goku has achieved the same form that Gohan used to defeat Cell. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World, where he could put more energy into his transformation, it took him many years to achieve the form.Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Super Saiyan form even beyond Super Saiyan 3.Goku achieves this form in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and uses it against the God of Destruction Beerus. In several media, Goku is called God Goku in this state. When Goku powers up to this form, he has flame-like aura. He then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Beerus.he form allows Goku to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit. Bio Goku first appeared in The Pliot episode As a the first ever chararcter showed in the show,he and toad kind of gave luigi the idea of making them a team,also then on this episode he also shows him eatting loads of food without even getting full,goku as well did saved toad off the Chain chomp and also gaved a awesome speech switch after that luigi got tackled by mario,Later goku a appears in the second episode How to build a house as main help after getting kicked out by king windbag he and the others decided to build a house,then later bowser and his few kids and a group of airship wanted to destory the mushroom city switch goku did had a fight with bowser but did won thanks to Ludwig by mistake shoot bowser with a mega fireball making bowser fall out of the airship then he got awarded by a kiss from his wife chichi after saving them then bearly saving toad and luigi from falling to their doom from a exploding airship,Goku also appears in the third episode The night of the living bowser where they was sleeping from saving the city from bowser and a few of the koopalings he also did fight bowser Tatanga and Bowser jr making them leave after the bomb that tatanga had by mistake turn it on then goku threw the bomb at Bulma's house destorying it switch only vegeta and the two trunks was in it,then vegeta got slapped by bulma for trapping her in a hole,The goku appears in Chichi's angry! where he and luigi and toad has to find out why is chichi angry and mad,Switch Kirby did find out what made her angry with a anger needle also scaring goku because of his fear of needle,kirby trys to calm him down about needle goku ends up falling into a tree,And goku do appears in Pie bros,he didn' really care of pie throwing around he just ate pie and didn't bother goten and gohan fighting,but still eats a whole lot or pie. New Appearance Goku has an white head band on,and black hair and red wrist bands,black fighting gear on with the same matching pants on with a red waist belt,and red boots on,and an red suit,and an black hood,and black hair,and blue Black eye dots. Gallery Click Here '' Triva *Goku is the first ever chararcter featured on the show. *Goku is the only mushroom fighter member who can actally fly. *Goku favorite food is noodles. *Chichi use the pan goku ar least four times on "goku goes to the doctor". *Goku hasn't went to collage. *Goku and toad are the ailens and luigi is the only human in the group. * Goku has a fear of needles,and it was proven in Chichi's angry! *So far goku is the tallest on the team. * Goku's height is 6.1. *Vegeta calls goku kararkot in mostly even episode he appears in. *He knows how to drive *Goku wored Shirt and jeans at least five times. *Goku reveals in "the night of bowser that he's favorite kind of music is Rock. *Most people calls goku the ''Nice One. *In "Here come the koopa bros" goku reveals that master roshi has a turtle. *In "Frieza is back!" goku still haven't forgive frieza for what he did to krillin and piccolo. *Toad referes goku as Not the Sharpest knife in the drawer. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Ailen characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Main characters Category:Mushroom Fighters Members Category:Characters who broke the fouth wall Category:Chararcters who appear in video games Category:Chararcters who have been in other tv shows Category:Adults Category:Sayijans